Vidas Cruzadas
by laura-bella97
Summary: Un accidente, Una vida perdida y una nueva empezando a nacer... Las cosas pasan por una razón ellos se pregunta ¿Cual es? ¿Sera que después de tanto sufrir encontraran la felicidad?¿Cuantos secretos guardan estos personajes?...
1. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto ella con mucha fuerza.

-Ya nos habíamos comprometido a ir ¿Qué podía decirles Bella?- dijo el subiendo el tono de voz.

-Que tienes una esposa embarazada, eso seria suficiente- dijo esta ya muy molesta- sabes que déjame en la casa y ve todo diles que me sentía mal, Emily lo entenderá.

EL la deja en la casa ella se baja del carro cerrando la puerta muy fuerte

-Saca de una vez las cosas del bebe que están en la maleta ¿Quieres? Por lo menos haz algo útil

Abre la maleta del carro saca 5 bolsas de ropa de bebe y piensa "De saber que esto seria un infierno al haberme casado con ese tipo" pero la corneta del carro le impide terminar la frase en su mente

-Me voy- dijo el arrancando el carro

Ella se queda parada en la puerta viendo como pasa por enfrente de ella sin ni siquiera una palabra, el carro llega al semáforo que ya estaba en verde, cuando se voltea a abrir la puerta escucha ese horrible sonido de cuando chocan los carros.

Cuando se da la vuelta ve el carro de su esposo hecho trizas y echando humo, el bebe de ya 6 meses le da una fuerte patada pero esta no hace caso, simplemente tira las bolsas sale corriendo y intenta sacar a su esposo del carro, pero esto le es imposible. Alguien la aleja del carro. Este en menos de 3 minutos explota.

-JAKE- Grita bella antes de caer desfallecida

…

-¿Como se encuentra doctor?

-Muy bien lleva un día dormida perdió mucha sangre

…..

Poco a poco va abriendo los ojos, la luz hace que vea, cuando recupera la visión se da cuenta que esta en un cuarto blanco como la nieve, solo hay un sillón negro donde descansa un señor viejo.

-¿Papá?

-¿Bella? O mi niña al fin has despertado- dice el mientras acaricia sus cabellos.

-¿Y Jake?- dijo ella buscándolo en la habitación

El policía Swan solo baja la vista

Ella solo toma un bocado de aire y deja una lágrima correr por su mejilla mientras recuerda lo sucedido, hasta que recuerda algo muy importante

-¿MI BEBE?- grita un poco asustada-¿Papá que paso?

-Según nos conto el señor que te ayudo, se llama Jasper es un gran caballero, lastima que ya se fue, solo estaban de vacacione por acá visitando a su suegro, en fin, al parecer cuando viste el choque trataste de sacar a Jake del carro, pero este estaba echando mucho humo, Jasper te jalo para protegerte pero te desmallaste antes de la explosión y algo te golpeo y empezaste a botar mucha sangre, estuviste 3 días inconsciente, pero mi nieto esta bien gracias a Jasper que te trajo acá.

Ella suspiro y se recostó en la cama dejándose cuidar por su padre.

-Buenos días, me informaron que ya despertaste, creo que te encuentras muy bien cuidada- dijo el doctor

-Doctor Cullen, Tanya va a dar a luz de emergencia, venga rápido

-Lo lamento tengo que atender el parto de mi nieto con permiso- dijo el Doctor Cullen antes de salir corriendo

De resto todo paso muy rápido ella gracias a las caricias se estaba quedando dormida, vio como el doctor aparecía frente a su puerta con las manos llenas de sangre hablando con un Dios en carne humana supongo que ese era su hijo, es bien parecido, este mientras mas hablaba la cara iba cambiando de una sonrisa a ¿lagrimas? Pronto intento pasar sobre su padre llorando este lo detenía tanto como podía

-Tanya- grito este

Esto fue lo último que vio antes de que cerraran la puerta de su habitación y callera muerto del cansancio.


	2. Nuevo Hogar, Nueva Vida

**Nueva vida, Nuevo Hogar**

Un año después.

No puedo dejar de mirarla es tan bella, tan pequeña, mi pequeña Kate.

Bella dormía a su pequeña de 9 meses en sus brazos mientras estaba se alimentaba de su leche, estaba tan contenta por su niña, su hermosa nene. "Si Jake estuviera aquí estoy muy segura que no me dejaría ni tocarte" pensaba mientras acariciaba su manita.

Cuando la niña estuvo ya dormida la deje en la cuna y fui a mi cuarto, acaricie la foto de su difunto esposo. Estos meses fueron muy dolorosos para mí pero tuve que ser fuerte por el fruto que tenía en mí. La hija de Jake y mía, Kate.

Debido a la explosión solo pudieron conseguir cenizas del cuerpo de Jake, las esparcí en la reserva luego del funeral, eso hubiera querido el. El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, seque la lagrima que había salido sin avisas y fui hacia la puerta.

-Hola papá- dije dándole un beso en el cachete.

-¿Cómo estas mi cielo?- dijo subiendo las escaleras, Charlie había venido cada lunes y miércoles desde que Kate nació.

-Bien papá, tu nieta esta dormida- dije mientras papá subía, este al escuchar esto paro en seco y bajo las escaleras.

-No me iré hasta que despierte ¿lo sabes no?- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Créeme que eso ya lo se- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina a servirle un café, al este estar listo regrese hasta el sofá.

-Sabes que no tienes que irte aquí esta tu familia- dijo Charlie mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Es mejor para nosotras, quiero que Kate crezca en un mejor ambiente, además sabes que no puedo quedarme ya acepte ir a ver el trabajo que me están ofreciendo allá, además podrás irnos a visitar cuando quieras, Jessica se muere por verte de nuevo-dije tratando de no romper a llorar, los iba a extrañar demasiado pero era lo mejor para nosotras o mas bien para mi.

-¿Jessica?-pregunto.

-Si Jessica, mi vieja amiga, ella me consiguió la oferta de empleo, y me ayudo a conseguir la casa, esta justo a una cuadra de la suya.

Mi papá encendió la televisión y puso un partido de beisbol mientras la bebe despertaba, yo subí a terminar de hacer las maletas faltaba solo mi ropa de resto todo estaba en cajas y ya estaban en camino a Estados Unidos. En 2 días dejábamos este lugar.

Tuve que parar porque mi bebe empezó a llorar a gritos pero antes de llegar a su cuna ya mi papá estaba allí con la pequeña en sus brazos, no pude esperar busque la cámara y les saque una foto. Termine de empacar y sonó el timbre.

Era Billy el papá de Jake y el abuelo de Kate.

-Hola Billy, que gusto, ¿a que se debe esta visita?- dije muy sorprendida.

-Tu padre me dijo que viniera un rato, además quiero ver a mi nieta antes que se vayan- dijo entrando con su silla de ruedas.

-¿Quieres un café?- dije mientras iba a la cocina.

-¿Tendrás cerveza?- dijo volteando, yo solo asentí.

Le lleve la cerveza a Billy y vi como jugaban con mi pequeña esta reía y hacia muecas divertidas, aproveche que ambos abuelos estaban aquí para darles un porta retrato que estaba haciendo y que hoy había terminado. Subí las escaleras y busque en mis gavetas. Cuando los tuve a la mano fui a la sala. Ahora ambos estaban hablando de un viaje.

-Tengo un regalo para ustedes- dije cuando me senté, la bebe estaba dormida en su silla.

Les entregue un porta retrato a cada uno con 3 fotos en ella, uno de la boda con Jake, otra donde estaba yo con mi barriga de 5 meses y Jake dándole un beso y la ultima de la pequeña Kate a 5 días de nacida el día de su bautizo.

-Gracias Bella es hermoso- Dijo Billy con una gran sonrisa.

Aproveche que los abuelos estaban allí para meterme a bañar tranquila, cuando salí ya la bebe estaba despierta, los despedí y nos pusimos a jugar un rato, hasta que le dio sueño y pudimos descansar en paz.

….

"Pasajeros del vuelo 1125 destino a New York por favor abordar por la puerta 5"

-Es hora de irnos- dije cargando a la bebe y la pañalera despidiéndome de mi papá.

-Cuídate mucho hija, me llama cuando llegues- dijo mi padre dándole un beso a la bebe y besando mi frente.

-Claro- le di un beso en el cachete y me fui.

El viaje estuvo un tanto apretado pues no pude dormir a Kate por suerte mi vecina de asiento amaba los niños y quiso jugar con ella todo el viaje.

-¿Así que te mudas a New York?- dijo esta mientras veía dormir a la Kate.

-Si, tengo una oferta de empleo, además quería cambiar un poco de ambiente- dije mientras prendía mi computadora.

-¿Y usted que hace por aquí por forks?- dije tratando de mantener la conversación, normalmente no soy muy buena hablando.

-Nada de usted que apenas tengo 24, dime Alice, Pues venía a visitar a mi papá unos días- dijo esta mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-De acuerdo Alice, yo soy Isabella pero llámame Bella- dije mientras me conectaba para hablar con Jessica.

-Voy a dormir un rato hablamos ahorita- dijo poniéndose un sweater detrás de la cabeza y sin ni siquiera poder decirle algo ya estaba rendida.

Era muy simpática, le gustaban los niños y parecía una bolita de energía incluso cuando estaba dormida.

"¿Jessica estas ahí?"

"Hola Bellie, si estoy aquí"

"Ya hemos salido amiga, todo bien por acá"

"Que bien, al fin conoceré a mi sobrinita, yo estoy en tu casa acomodando tus ultimas cajas"

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué estas haciendo eso?"

"Bella me gradué de decoradora de interiores déjame hacer mi trabajo ¿si?"

"De acuerdo como quieras Jess"

"Muy bien, En unas horas te paso buscando"

"De acuerdo nos vemos entonces"

"Besos a las dos"

"La matare cuando llegue allá, le dije que no tocara mis cosas, espero que no haya exagerado decorando la casa"- pensé.

Apague la computadora y empecé a mirar por la ventana y poco a poco me iba quedando dormida, desperté una hora después cuando escuche la risa de Kate. Estaba en brazos de Alice jugando con osito.

-Alice… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene despierta?- dije preocupada.

-Una media hora- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Estabas cansada, además amo los niños mi hermano tiene uno, pero nunca lo veo, o no muy seguido.

-¿Y ese osito?- dije tratando de recordar si era de nosotras.

-Un regalo que le he hecho a esta pequeña… - dijo mientras le daba en la pata para que sonara una canción que hacia reír a Kate, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice me leyó la mente y agrego- y ni se te ocurra decir que no lo puedes aceptar porque ya tu hija lo acepto por ti.

Y desvié la mirada para ver que Kate se estaba metiendo el peluche a la boca, a lo que yo solo pude reír y asentir.

"Pasajeros ya vamos a aterrizar por favor ajuste sus cinturones".

Alice me paso a Kate para poder aterrizar, una vez en tierra bajamos las dos como si fuéramos viejas amigas de infancia.

-Bueno Bella ya llegaron por mi, este es mi numero-Dijo esta dándomelo en un papel-envíame un mensaje luego para guardar el tuyo. Chao Kate preciosa cuida el osito- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Chao bella.

-Chao Alice y gracias por el osito- dije dándole un beso en el cachete y viendo como se alejaba.

Mete a Kate en su coche y Sali a ver donde estaba la loca de Jessica quería descansar un rato, además tengo mucho tiempo sin verla.

-Isabella Swan, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo una voz de tras de mi.

Me voltee y no pude soportar y corrí a abrazar a mi vieja y mejor amiga.

-¿Así que esta es la pequeña Kate?

-Kate esta es tu loca tía Jessica, anda saluda- dije agachándome con Jessica.

-Hola pequeña, que bebe tan bella eres, se nota que saliste a tu mama-dijo ella riendo.

-Oye no seas mala dije riéndome- A Jessica jamás le cayo bien Jake.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a tu casa- dijo ella agarrando una de las maletas mientras yo agarraba el coche de la bebe.

Tuvimos una larga trayectoria, después de pasar por la cuidad llegamos a la zona, donde solo era verde y casas grandes y lujosas, en eso entramos a un callejón, allí había una calle con 3 casas la de Jessica, la de un vecino y la mía.

Entre a la casa y apenas puse un pie en ella quede súper son prendida, Jessica utilizo sus estudios en esta casa y estaba bella, fui poco a poco revisando cada esquina de la casa y vi que todo estaba muy ordenado, Jessica iba conmigo y con Kate en brazos mientras me explicaba donde estaban las cosas. Mientras mas caminaba mas me sorprendida pero lo que mas me emociono fueron los cuartos de Kate y el mio. (Fotos subidas en mi perfil).

-Oh Jess me encanta todo- dije empezando a desempacar las cosas de Kate.

-Si lo se y a la pequeña Kate también le gusta su cuarto- dijimos al ver como empezaba a gatear por todo el piso del cuarto buscando que meterse a la boca.

Pasamos una larga hora y media hablando de lo que había pasado en estos últimos 2 años, evitamos el tema de Jake gracias a Dios, mientras desempacábamos Kate se quedo dormida y eso nos permitió tener mas tranquilidad, esa bebe era muy enérgica pero dormía bastante.

-¿Qué harás mañana?- pregunté.

-No lo se ¿Por qué? – me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos ella sabia que le iba a pedir.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Kate necesito ir a la entrevista de trabajo?- dije.

-CLARO QUE SI- dijo gritando- siempre que quieras adoro a tu hija.

-Gracias- dije abrazándola.

-Hablamos mañana, ya es tarde y supongo que necesitas descansa- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana ¿Cómo a las 9:00?-dije caminando con ella.

-A las 8:00- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me metí a bañar junto con Kate, le di un poco de sopa y la acosté en mi cama, hasta que se quedo dormida y unos minutos después yo la acompañe en ese sueño así ambas caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

-Kate puedes dejar de moverte- Dije mientras intentaba vestir a mi bebe, que no dejaba de gatear por toda la cama.

-askaks-mi bebe ya estaba empezando a balbucear cosas, era tan linda, no esperaba el día en que dijera Mamá.

EL timbre sonó, baje con la bebe en brazos luciendo un hermoso vestidito rosado que le regalo su abuelo Charlie. La deje en la sala junto con su osito y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

…..

-Hola Bellie.

-Hola Jess, pasa ahorita te acompaño, tengo que terminar de arreglar todo para no llegar todo y gracias a tu sobrina que anda fastidiando toda la mañana pues ando un poco retrasada.

-Anda ve, yo la cuido.

-Eres un amor.

-Lo se.

Media hora después salí de la casa, vestida, maquillada y con los papeles para el trabajo.

-Suerte te apuesto a que te lo darán, eres linda, lista y muy trabajadora, esa familia es muy buena- dijo Jess acompañándome a buscar el carro.

-Gracias amiga, por cierto ¿Qué carro me has comprado?- Dije al darme cuenta que jamás le dije la marca ni nada por el estilo.

-Es una sorpresa, es mi regalo para ustedes dos, ni se te ocurra negarte ¿Entendido?- Dijo señalándome con el dedo.

-De acuerdo.

-Espera aquí, yo lo saco.

Espere en la puerta mientras veía salir un hermoso Audi plateado

-Jess esta hermoso, eres la mejor amiga del mundo

-Eso ya lo se, ahora súbete que ya vas tarde

Me despedí de mi bebé, le di un beso en el cachete a mi amiga, programe el GPS para que me llevara a la empresa (me aparecieron 3 opciones así que le di a la primera) y a si salí rumbo a mi nueva vida.

Llegue a un gran edificio, estacione el carro en un estacionamiento privado que había a unas calles de allí, fui al edificio y entre. Estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Buenos días- dije cuando llegue donde la secretaria

-Buenos días señorita ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Vengo por una entrevista de trabajo

-Si claro pase por el pasillo, encontrara un ascensor, marque el último piso y hable con la chica que se encuentra allí, dile que Ana me mando- dijo ella indicándome con la mano

-Muchas gracias Ana – dije yendo hacia donde ella me indico

Subí por el ascensor hasta el piso 20, y justo allí había una chica delante de una puerta. La habitación era acogedora, solo había dos escritorios uno vacío y otro ocupado por la señorita, había unos estantes llenos de carpetas y un librero, un mueble de espera y una mesa llena de revistas, estaba pintado de un azul cielo que tranquilizaba a las personas. Y al final esa puerta.

"Allí debe estar el jefe" pensé tragando saliva.

-Hola Buenos Días- dije acercándome.

-Buenos Días- dijo sin dejar de mirar su computadora, al parecer estaba muy atareada

-Me mando la señorita Ana, tengo una entrevista de trabajo-Esta vez si levanto la cara y me dedico una sonrisa que tuve que corresponder con gusto.

-Tome asiento por favor- dijo mientras llamaba por el teléfono- Señor Cullen aquí hay una chica que tiene una entrevista de empleo con usted- espero un rato en la línea- De acuerdo- Pase adelante el Señor Cullen la recibirá.

-Gracias.

Avance muy lentamente hacia la puerta, toque delicadamente y una voz me respondió del otro lado "Pase Por Favor". Entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí. En eso vi un Señor joven, alto, de cabello negro, muy musculoso y la verdad muy simpática.

-Buenos Días, tome asiento, en unos momentos la entenderé-Dijo buscando algo en su gaveta, saco una engrapadora, engrapo unas 5 hojas y luego la guardo, estas las archivo en una carpeta la cerro y luego me dedico una sonrisa- Me permite sus documentos.

Se los entregue en sus manos, los empezó a revisar.

-Bueno señorita Swan…-Empezó a decir peor le corte para corregirle.

-Por Favor dígame Bella.

-Bueno Bella, tienes muy buenas cartas de recomendación y tienes muy buen trabajo, pero creo que te equivocaste de edificio.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunte un poco preocupada.

-Vera, nosotros somos una empresa de 3 hermanos, los dos menores tenemos los asistenciales y el mayor, o como yo le digo mi hermano torpe, tiene la agencia central de toda la empresa, con el fue que pautaste la entrevista, no obstante a mi me falta ayuda acá, así que lo llamare para ver como hacemos contigo ¿Le parece?- dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.

Marco unos números en el teléfono y ya dejo de mirarme para jugar con un bolígrafo

"Hola Imbécil" "Quien mas va a hacer" "hay pero que amargado, mira tengo aquí a una jovencita con una buena documentación para el trabajo de secretaria, tenia una cita contigo pero creo que es nueva y se vino a mi oficina por error" Silencio "Lo supuse, bueno podemos hacer esto, la contrato para que me ayude aquí, ya que gracias a ti me rebosan las cuentas y con Carmen no me bajo de peso y si la necesitas con mucha urgencia te la transfiero ¿Te parece?" "Chao Imbécil"

-Felicidades es tuyo el trabajo, no hace falta que te explique creo que eso ya lo escuchaste- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Y cuando empiezo?

-Bueno legalmente empiezas mañana, pero necesito que llenes esto, es para garantizar la seguridad tuya y de tu familia con la empresa, y si quieres arreglas tu escritorio, allí hay una cara con cosas que te serán utilices si necesitas algo mas, en el piso 1 hay como una librería baja y pide lo que necesites.

Tome los papeles, los puse sobre la caja y salí mientras decía.

-Gracias Señor Cullen.

-Dime Emmett por favor.

Sali de la oficina y empecé a organizar todo en mi nuevo escritorio, ley el acuerdo del contrato en donde estaba referido las horas de trabajo tanto de entrada como de salida (9am a 6pm = 9 horas de trabajo) había un almuerzo de 2 horas, tenia mi seguro social para mi y mi bebé y ni se diga que casi me atraganto cuanto vi la paga "Eso es el doble de lo que ganaba en Forks" pensé. Firme el contrato una vez que lo termine de leer y se lo lleve al señor C… Emmett.

-Señor C… Emmett, aquí tiene los papeles que me pidió leer y firmar- dije sentándome.

Empezó a revisar los papeles hasta que dijo.

-¿Tienes una bebé?

-Si.

-Yo amo los niños, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Kate tiene 9 meses, en dos días cumple 10 meses.

-La puedes traer cuando quieras.

-¿No es una molestia?

-No para nada, ADORO los niños.

-Muchas gracias por ahora tendré que traerla porque no tengo quien la cuide.

-Fantástico, yo tengo un sobrino aunque no lo veo mucho, mi hermano bobo lo protege mucho.

-Que lastima, se nota que eres un gran tío, Disculpe pero me tengo que retirar.

-Adelante nos vemos mañana Bella.

-Hasta mañana jefe- dije guiñando el ojo.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de allí pero el ascensor no hizo que mi partida fuera mas rápida ya que tuve que esperarlo como 10 minutos. Cuando por fin llego y se abrió vi una pareja un joven alto, con pelo castaño claro y un poco rulo, con unos ojos mostaza hermoso y atrás del joven ¿Alice?

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Alice Trabajo aquí –dije mientras la abrazaba y me daba un beso en el cachete.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Hoy- dije sonriendo

-Que bien, a por cierto, Jasper ella es Bella, mi compañera de avión, Bella es el mi esposo Jasper

-Es un placer Bella- Dijo este haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza- Con permiso tengo una reunión

-Un placer Jasper- dije mientras este se retiraba

-¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo esta Kate?

-Bien gracias, ella esta con su tía ahorita iba ahora a casa-dije bajado la cabeza

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después entonces

-Esta Bien

Me monte en el ascensor y marque 1

-Por cierto sigo esperando esa llamada- dijo mientras se cerraba el ascensor

"Mierda se me olvido"- pensé

Busque mi teléfono en la cartera y busque el numero de Alice le envié un mensaje diciendo "Hola Alice este es mi numero es Bella"

"Ya lo guarde, Gracias, nos vemos pronto Besos" respondió esta

Llegue muy tarde a la casa, pues hubo un accidente y como no se me otra ruta tuve que esperar a que la policía tomará cartas en el asunto

Cuando llegue las luces estaban apagadas, subí al cuarto y me encontré con Kate dormida en los brazos de Jess, tome a la bebe y la coloque en su cuna y la deje que Jess descansara había sido un día un poco largo, la arrope y me bañe y me cambie, me dirigí al cuarto de Kate donde había una cama.

En eso me acorde lo que dijo Jessica de la cama y la cuna "Bueno veras se me ocurrió esta loca idea, en el cuarto de tu hija esta la cama y la cuna, así puedes dormir cerca de ella y cuando este mas grande sacamos la cuna y estará allí la cama"

Poco a Poco me fui quedando dormida hasta caer en sueño….

FlasBack

_Cuando se da la vuelta ve el carro de su esposo hecho trizas y echando humo, el bebe de ya 6 meses le da una fuerte patada pero esta no hace caso, simplemente tira las bolsas sale corriendo y intenta sacar a su esposo del carro, pero esto le es imposible. Alguien la aleja del carro. Este en menos de 3 minutos explota. _

_-JAKE- Grita bella antes de caer desfallecida_

…_. _

_-pero mi nieto esta bien gracias a Jasper que te trajo acá. _

Fin FlasBack

Me desperté de golpe con el corazón muy agitado

-JASPER- Grite despertando a Kate.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi nueva historia que estará llena de sorpresas por favor háganme saber si les gusto o si piensan que es un asco.

besos y mordidas


	3. Soy la peor persona del mundo

Hola bueno aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo, recuerden que podrán ver las imágenes alusivas a la historia en mi perfil Laura-Bella9. Quiero agradecer a Luciajanet, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen, stewpattz por sus Reviews espero que les guste este capitulo, nos vemos al final. Ahora a leer.

* * *

-JASPER- grite despertando a Kate. Enseguida corrí a su cuna y cuando me asome lloraba mientras abrasaba el osito que le regalo Alice. Enseguida la empecé a mecer.

-Ya mi niña, lo siento, duerme-dije mientras la mecía. En menos de 5 minutos se volvió a quedar dormida. Y yo me fui a mi habitación.

"Tengo que hablar con el" pensé mientras me metía a cama. Cuando estaba agarrando sueño empezó a vibrar mi celular. Era Jessica.

-Hola Bellie.

-Jess que son estas horas de llamar.

-Es que me levante y me recordé que mañana no puedo cuidar a la bebe.

-Esta bien tranquila me la llevara para el trabajo.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Dale y Jess.

-¿Si?

-Te matare. Chao.

-Bella pero espe…

Corte la llamada puse la alarma y me acosté a dormir y poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

La alarma invadía la habitación, el sonido iba aumentado y aunque mi cuerpo decía quédate durmiendo mi mente me decía que Kate estaba despierta y era hora de pararse. A la final me pare obligada y me di cuenta que estaba sudando frío y esto tenia solo una razón nuevamente las pesadillas de la muerte de mi esposo habían regresado después de 4 meses.

Después del accidente estuve yendo a consulta 3 veces a la semana por 5 semanas, tenia pesadillas recurrentes sobre que mi esposo se iba y no moría pero en otras veía su muerte con mis propios ojos. Pero todo era producto del trauma que había vivido.

Fui al baño, me cepille y me dirigí al cuarto de Kate y como siempre acerté Kate ya estaba despierta comiéndose la oreja del osito de peluche. Se lo quite lo limpie como pude y la cargue para bañarnos y ponernos lindas para el trabajo.

Primero me bañe yo y luego me dedique totalmente en Kate, a mi chiquita le encantaba el agua, por eso me quise asegurar que la casa tuviera piscina para poder meterla por lo menos 1 vez a la semana. Mientras intentaba quitarle el jabón ella jugaba a salpicar agua y a gritar como una loca, mi nena estaba algo loquita igual que su madre.

Nos terminamos de arreglar y a eso de las 8:30 estábamos saliendo

"Genial"- pensé "Primer día de trabajo y voy muy tarde"

-Kate nena deja de moverte me van a regañar y te echaré toda la culpa- dije apuntándola con el dedo haciendo que se dejara de mover para ponerla en la silla de seguridad del carro.

Como predije llegamos tarde porque había mucha cola. Para cuando llegamos ya eran las 9:20.

"Genial" pensé mientras sacaba del carro a Kate y la ponía en su coche-silla.

Entre apurada al edificio, salude lo más rápido a Ana con la mano mientras ella se le quedaba viendo a Kate y le sonreía.

Llame al ascensor, gracias a dios este estaba en PB y pude subir rápido hasta el último piso (12). Cuando sonó el pito de que había llegado al último piso, respire profundo, pero cuando se abrió la puerta de casualidad no me quedo sin respiración, en MI escritorio había una cesta repletos de regalos tanto como de oficina como de hogar incluso había un conjunto bello para Kate.

Camine muy sorprendida puse a Kate sobre el escritorio y leí la tarjeta.

"Bienvenida Isabella Swan… perdón Bella…. Espero que sea de tu agrado las instalaciones y las personas que trabajamos aquí, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y ayuda, espero que sea un año excelente y que te guste todo lo de la cesta. Emmett, Jasper y Edward Cullen"

-Son siempre así-dijo la chica en el otro escritorio acercándose a mi- me llamo Sarah

-Un placer soy Bella- dije estrechando la mano que me estiro y sonriéndole- ¿son grandes personas no?

-Emmett es uno de los mejores jefes que conozco- dijo sonriendo

-Se nota- dije mientras reímos

-¿Y esta nena es tu hija?-dijo mirando a Kate

-Si- dije viéndola y sonriendo- Kate saluda a Sarah

-jasbjans-dijo mi bebe solo balbuceando

-Es muy bella- dijo jugando con ella

-¿Sera que me haces un favor?

-Si lo que sea- me dijo Sarah muy dispuesta "es una gran chama" pensé

-Puedes cuidarla 5 minutos tengo que ir a hablar con Emmett para que me diga mi trabajo de hoy-dije

-Sera un placer- dijo agarrando el coche para ponerla cerca de su escritorio

Me fui acercando a la oficina de mi jefe, cuando estuve frente a la puerta respire profundo, y toque la puerta suavemente 2 veces.

-Pasé- escuche decir a Emmett muy bajito.

-Hola Emmett buen día- dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-Hola Bella pasa ponte cómoda- dijo sentándose en su silla.

-Vengo a buscar mi trabajo de hoy, puesto que no lo vi en mi escritorio- dije bajando la cabeza mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-Si aquí esta, dijo entregándome una GRAN carpeta, aquí tienes- dijo dándomela en mis manos- De ahora en adelante te la pondré en tu escritorio cuando llegue.

-De acuerdo, apropósito disculpe por llegar tarde es que Kate…

-¿Esta aquí?- dijo interrumpiéndome mientras se le iluminaban los ojos como a un niño pequeño cuando le van a dar un helado o un dulce

-Si esta afuera la tiene Ana, que la esta cuidando- Dije tratando de ocultar la risa

-Ana por favor trae a la bebé para acá-dijo llamándola por el teléfono

En menos de 2 minutos se abrió la puerta y entro Ana con el coche de la bebe, cerro la puerta y en menos de lo que canta el gallo, Emmett se paro para cargarla.

-Es demasiado bella- dijo mientras la bebe se reía

Fue una vista muy linda, el La alzaba y le hacia el avión mientras Kate solo le daba a sus bracitos y piernas mientras reía.

Ana se retiro a trabajar y lo mismo hice yo, pero tuve que dejarle a Emmett a la bebé ya que cuando la intente cargar casi se pone a llorar.

**EPOV **

Ya han pasado casi 10 meses y el dolor de la pérdida de mi esposa es tan fuerte que a veces me nublo y la pago con todos, incluso con mi hijo Tayler, que es el clon de su madre.

Estaba sur mejido en mis pensamientos cuando suena el teléfono de la oficina.

-Hola Imbécil

-Emmett

-Quien más va a hacer

-Ahora que quieres Emmett- Dije con un tono de voz duro y demandante estos hermanos fastidian más que Tayler

-Hay pero que amargado, mira tengo aquí a una jovencita con una buena documentación para el trabajo de secretaria, tenia una cita contigo pero creo que es nueva y se vino a mi oficina por error

-Yo tengo personal aquí de sobra no necesito a una mas- dije poniendo mis dedos en el puenter de la nariz estaba cansada de lidiar con gente nueva e inexperta

Lo supuse, bueno podemos hacer esto, la contrato para que me ayude aquí, ya que gracias a ti me rebosan las cuentas y con Carmen no me bajo de peso y si la necesitas con mucha urgencia te la transfiero ¿Te parece?

-Como sea con tal de que me dejes en paz un día

-Chao Imbécil

-Chao Emmett

Tranque… Ya no sabia que hacer desde que mi abuelo falleció y mi padre declino hacerse cargo de la empresa para ponerse a salvar vidas no me quedo otra opción que tomar la empresa y el cargo mayor con ayuda de Jasper y Emmett pero de eso hace 3 años y era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero después de la muerte de Tanya todo ya me empezaba a dar igual, pensaba en dedicarme solo a mi hijo y trabajar desde mi casa, pero eso era imposible las cosas estaban muy rudas por acá últimamente.

Estuve un tiempo mas trabajando hasta que se me hizo muy tarde. Apague todo y salí de allí para dirigirme al estacionamiento.

Saque las llaves del carro para subirme en EL Jaguar Plateado que me regalaron mis cuñadas de Cumpleaños. Pero tengo mi amado volvo para cuando salgo con Tayler a Rosalie le da algo si llevo al niño en este carro que según ella es bellamente peligroso PFF.

Sali del estacionamiento y me encontré con Alice y Jasper, les toque la corneta y baje el vidrio en cuanto vi que volteaban hacia mi carro.

-Hola hermano.

-Hola Jasper, Hola cuñadita- dije riéndome.

-¿Cuñadita?-dijo Alice un poco molesta-que seas muy alto no significa que no te pueda obligar a venir de compras conmigo y Rose- dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo cara de triunfadora.

-Esta bien tu ganas, ¿Por qué jamás puedo ganar yo?- le pregunte a mi hermano.

-Simple, son solo dos cosas, la primera eres un imbécil y la segunda es Alice- dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Muy gracioso Jasper y ¿adonde se dirigen?

-Vamos a ver a Jasper que quería hablar algo con nosotros-dijo Alice alzando los hombros.

-Dale esta bien, me tengo que ir, la niñera ya se debe estar yendo y no quiero que Tayler se quede solo otra vez.

-Nos vemos Hermano.

-Chao cuñado, mándale besos a mi sobrino.

-Seguro- dije subiendo el vidrio de la ventana y acelerando un poco el carro.

Ellos siguieron su camino hacia el edificio de Emmett y yo espere que avanzara el carro que estaba frente de mí para avanzar e irme por fin a mi casa.

En eso vi salir a una muchacha delicada, mas alta que Alice (claro pero todo es mas alto que Alice) pero mas baja que Rosalie, con el cabello castaño oscuro y se le podía ver unos ojos marrones y con un cuerpo que enserio me dejaba asombrado, estaba saliendo justo del edificio de Emmett.

"Ella debe ser la chica nueva de la que Emmett me hablo" pensé "es realmente hermosa"

Pero una corneta me saco de mis pensamientos, ya que el auto que tenía delante de mí se había ya movido hace un buen rato y yo seguía parado tapando la entrada de estacionamiento, así que acelere y me fui a casa perdido en mis pensamientos.

Creo que era la primera vez desde que Tanya murió que me fijaba en una chica de tal modo que hacia que perdiera la noción del tiempo y el conocimiento. Y lo peor pensando en NADA.

Llegue a la casa, estacione el carro y abrí la puerta, enseguida un terremotico venia corriendo desde la cocina.

-Papi-dijo.

-Hola campeón- dije mientras la cargaba y le daba un abrazo- ¿como te fue hoy?

-Bien, peo no me diero chocoate.

-Chocolate.

-Eso.

Tayler ya tenía 1 año y casi un mes y era uno de los niños con mas rápido aprendizaje que yo he visto y no lo digo solo porque sea mi hijo. Pero en realidad todos lo dicen comenzó a gatear a los 4 meses y a los 6 ya empezó a hablar, ahorita callarlo es un problema pero aun se le dificulta mencionar unas letras.

-¿Y porque no te dieron chocolate?

-No lo se, olo no me diero cocholate.

Lo puse en el piso y lo mire fijamente.

-No te dimos chocolate porque no te comiste toda la comida.

Dijo Janed la niñera de Tayler quien apenas salió empezó a perseguirlo hasta que lo alzo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-¿y eso porque no me lo dijiste Tayler?- dijo yo tratando de mantenerme serio, mi propio hijo que quería engañar para que le diera chocolate.

-Es que…-dijo mientras Janed lo ponía en el suelo, pero apenas este lo toco salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Es un pequeño pillo- dijo Janed riéndose un poco.

-¿Como va en colegio?-pregunte.

-Bien es un gran alumno y aprende rápido.

-Ese es mi hijo- Dije orgulloso.

-Hoy me preguntaron si el niño ira al zoológico con su grupo ¿Ha pensado a cerca de ese tema señor?

-SI y sabes la respuesta, NO.

-Pero señor el Tayler necesita salir y ustedes siempre esta trabajando, y para remate no nos deja sacarlo por nuestra cuenta, no cree…

-A callar, no quiero que me diga como educar a mi hijo ¿Esta claro?-dije alzándola von- No va y es el final de esto.

-Papi yo quiero ir a ve animalitos.

-QUE NO, NO ENTENDISTE- dije gritándole viendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Si mamá estuviera… - no lo deje terminar porque me voltee y le metí un golpe, el callo hacia atrás llorando y yo quede en estado de shock

Janed corrió a cargar en niño y a revisarlo, yo aun no podía creer que le había pegado a mi único hijo.

Cuando por fin pude moverme, fui hacia donde Tayler, pero este se reusaba a que yo lo tocara.

-Eres malo-dijo y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, yo iba a ir en su búsqueda pero Janed me detuvo.

-Ya me canse de ver que trate mal a Tayler, no renuncio porque el bebe me necesita, usted debería comer, tomar un baño e irse a la cama, yo me encargare de él-dijo mientras subía las escaleras estaba de verdad molesta, así que hice lo que me dijo.

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un Pan con Jamón y Queso, luego fui me tome un baño, me relaje deje todo el día atrás, salí y me puse una pijama (un mono y mi camiseta blanca) me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación de Tayler, pero no entre pues Janed hablaba con el así que decidí quedarme afuera escuchando.

-Papi es malo-Dijo Tayler, eso hizo que me sintiera la peor persona del mundo.

-No es malo bebé, solo esta muy molesto, porque tu mami no esta con él- le explicaba Janed

-¿Dónde está Janed?

-Esta con diosito Tayler

-¿Y regresara algún día?

* * *

Espero que les gustara este capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo es que es Venezuela estuvo en una fase dura de elecciones presidenciales y hubo suspensión de clases, al pasar esto digamos que los estudios estuvieron muy apretados y no me dejaron tiempo de nada. Díganme que les parece hagan click en el boton de abajo y manden en Review.

Besos y Mordidas

Nota: el próximo capitulo es especial vamos a retroceder varios años y ver nuevos secretos de estas duras vidas cruzadas.


End file.
